


《顽石》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Summary: 在南京的故事





	《顽石》

**Author's Note:**

> 在南京的故事

暖气开得车上蒙雾，杨九郎拿手指揩了揩，食指侧面立刻湿了一节，细碎的寒意趁时钻进皮肤下面。车里没有开灯，后面坐的几个人商量着去哪吃夜宵，声音低而哑，把夜色层层压进封闭的车厢里。他有点困了，意识像漂浮在海面的一层薄冰，摇晃着将碎不碎。

南艺外面隔着马路是一溜小商铺，广告牌的彩光映在窗雾上化成污糟的虹。他透过这片虹看着飞逝而去的街影，几个学生慌慌张张从地下通道里跑上来，赶在门禁前回校，还辨不清他们年轻的眉眼，一霎时便又将他们甩在车后。草场门一路囫囵看过去，满眼光怪陆离的梦，他离他的学生时代很远了，回忆起来只有上铺床吱呀吱呀的无尽响声，他于是也不很努力地追赶过去的时间，闭上眼睛想稍稍睡一会儿。

还没闭起多久，杨九郎的肩膀上重了重，身旁的人把头枕过来了。

然后是手，黑暗里另一只手蹭过来，细长的手指撑开他的，十指虚扣。

“决定去哪儿吃了么？”

“我困了，先睡会儿。”

牛头不对马嘴。

杨九郎还想追着问一句，话到嘴边又咽下去。他把肩膀歪向被人靠着的那边，想让人睡得更舒服些。张云雷的头发蹭着他的脸颊，靠着的那块肩膀被渡了温度和重量，有一种极弱的痒意。听着他呼吸逐渐平匀，杨九郎的睡意也消散得差不多，他不自觉地笑了一下，把张云雷安卧的手指往自己这边拢了拢。

都说他脱胎换骨，到他这里怎么还像个小孩子一样。可说变也变了，变在哪儿，他心里模模糊糊，答不上个所以然来。

他们又回南京，上次走时还是闷热的夏天，这次来街上的梧桐叶已经掉了几场了。

 

一四年的时候箍桶巷还在修复，老门东那片的马头墙也没残缺得太厉害，商业浪头拍上十里秦淮的堤岸不久，青天白日没了怯魅的用处，白天时候剪子巷里已经有人流如织的势头，一波波游客拿着自拍杆摆好姿势对着倒着写“老门东”三字的牌坊合影留念，来了又走，偶尔还被不平整的石砖地面崴一下脚。那会儿卖酥烧饼、卖鸡鸣汤包和梅花糕的铺子都不齐全，路边一水全是冰糖葫芦，听着耳朵眼泛甜，杨九郎买过一回，被酸到脸疼以后就再也没买过。

第一回来这儿的时候，他俩还被游客拉着问路，从牌坊到小园子门口那么点的路上至少三回，各地方言歪歪扭扭蹿进耳朵，杨九郎听不懂就跟人一个劲道歉，听得懂他也不熟悉哪儿哪儿怎么走，还是道歉。他旁边站着的人看他狼狈，一点反应也没有，抱着手臂看他和路人磨秃了嘴皮子。进园子门的时候，杨九郎脑门上都是汗，那天真不热，但他觉得阳光刺得眼睛直疼，张云雷顶着黄毛面无表情地跟在他身后，跨过门槛，看见人狼狈才翘一下嘴角。

南京园子是紫红色的，对着照镜子都觉得自己像妖怪，但这并没有打消张云雷照镜子的热情。下了台来眼睛上像蒙了一层暗红的翳，他那段时间有点失眠，回后台的时候眼神一晃，差点跌一跟头，幸好扶住了桌角。杨九郎跟在他后面下台的，看见前面人一打飘，手下意识揽住人的腰，张云雷并没摔下去，他站稳了往旁边避了一下，错开杨九郎的手，桌角虽然钝，但还是磨得他掌心发疼。杨九郎的手在半空悬了几秒，空空落落，他只好又收回去。

“你悠着点。”

“没事儿。”

他坐下来，解扣子之前拉开抽屉，是要点一颗烟。

那会儿四队几个小伙子天天往酒里扎，抽屉一开好几十支打火机，花花绿绿看着比他们身上的褂子颜色还艳。那么多打火机里有一支是杨九郎送给张云雷的，具体原因模糊在那里，谁也不管，像后台墙根某处受潮发霉的斑点，任其腐蚀墙壁。

张云雷伸手去摸打火机，他并不挑选，拿到哪支就用哪支。眼角余光看见杨九郎没换褂子就往外走，他手停住了，愣了一下又把打火机拿起来，自己起身。

“我到外面去抽，你在屋里吧。”

“外面有风你……”

话说不到一半张云雷的褂子角已经在门外了，杨九郎讪讪地找个凳子坐下来。后台东西不多，一个人坐着才觉出空荡，柜子椅子桌子或多或少都沾着灰尘，他到了江南地界才知道“梅雨”这个词，潮湿闷热的空气顺着脖子溜进去，恍惚间以为下一秒自己也要生霉。天从早上阴到下午，雨将落不落惹得人发慌，他坐了多久自己也不知道，雨没有下下来，隔着一道帘子是小小的舞台，午场没结束，笑声起哄声掌声断断续续，代替着欲来的雨打在他耳畔。等他反应过来自己头脑怎么空了那么久，又有点丧气，赶紧解扣换衣服。

一支烟的时间不会太久，张云雷又在门口站了会儿才回屋。他一回来，张九龄王九龙刚好下场，台上闹得太欢，下了台突然会陷入一种寂静，但两人脸上的笑意还没散，各自换衣服。四个人在后台就显得空间狭小，张云雷刚好拎着衣服退到杨九郎身边，他脱大褂的时候，身上雨水的湿气和烟的苦味恰恰扑到杨九郎面前，避都避不开。杨九郎看他脱了大褂，露出一片脊背，肩胛骨耸起又落下，然后被别的什么衣服遮住，没理好的后摆折起一节，刚好能看见他的腰，细得不剩多少，皮肤在湿凉的空气里泛起了栗。

杨九郎伸手想帮他整理一下，张云雷正好转过头，他伸手也要去把衣服拉平，两个人的手碰在一起，都往回缩。杨九郎无奈地“嗨”了一声，张云雷笑了一下，客气地说“谢谢”，他把衣服理好，腰被遮住。

开始下雨了，雨终于落下来，先是淅淅沥沥打在窗玻璃上，潮气阵阵涌起，还有灰尘的腥气，离晚场开始还有个把小时，他们泡在雨意里一时忘了说什么。

 

雨下到半夜才堪堪停住，可能是他命定要有这么一回，那天晚上他在宿舍做了噩梦，梦见了四四方方一处窄台，他一个人立在桌子里，剩下的部分睁眼时便忘却了。神思昏沉里杨九郎听见残雨落地的滴答声和门轴旋转的声音，有人开了客厅的灯又关上，门缝里斜漏进几缕光马上被谨慎地拢起。杨九郎竖起耳朵，想从黑暗里打捞出什么，结果什么也没有。他下了床，轻手轻脚走出房间，在黢黑一片里捉到客厅阳台上一点火星。

他在那晚之前都不知道搭档有失眠的毛病，雨后的水汽摸了一把他后脖子，他想这都几点了。

抽烟的人被他吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛望着他好像特别惊恐，短短一截烟头栽到地上，火星洇湿无踪。他像第一次被师傅捉到躲着抽烟一样手足无措，手指绞着衣角，整个人往后退了一步，腰磕在栏杆上。

杨九郎本来没想吓他，自己站在那里挠挠后脖子肉，憋出句“站外面儿不嫌冷啊。”

“冷，手指都冻皴了。”张云雷忽然笑了，他笑的时候眯起眼睛，肩膀舒展开，不再是竖着刺得模样。天地间噎着一口湿哒哒的水，但快入伏了，这口水闷得人冒汗，和“冷”字一点不沾边儿。他转过身掏出根烟又要点上，杨九郎的手耷拉着握成拳头，然后松开，手心黏着汗。

“睡不着啊？”

那人按打火机，“啪”的一声火光把他的脸庞照亮，他垂着眼皮，眼尾藏着阴影，烟本来斜叼在嘴角，点燃以后被舌尖拨弄卡到唇中央，含含糊糊答了声“啊”。

杨九郎不知道该说什么，到这边来总是他一个人在宿舍，怪冷清的，他不太懂他们怎么那么能闹，常常半夜带着酒气回来。下了台他和张云雷说的话不多也不少，他和他好像隔着一堵柔软的墙，没人去拆，就横亘在那里。偶尔在台上，张云雷凑过来的时候，他拉他袖子或者一只手揉上来，杨九郎就觉得这堵墙越发清晰和压迫。

“嗯……你不是不抽烟吗？到屋里去吧，再呛着你。”张云雷低下头，伸手拨弄了两下头发。湿气使他的头发软软地趴下去，没白天看起来那么油乎，也没白天看起来那么精神。

杨九郎看着他腰上湿了一块，是刚刚撞在栏杆上碰的，他盯着那么一小块湿痕组织语言，努力想把人逗乐，却什么俏皮话也说不出来。

“行吧。”说不出来就不说了，杨九郎往自己房间走，走一半又折回头，嘱咐人一句话：“少抽点，保护嗓子。”

不知道那个人听见没有，他只看见阳台上的火星闪了一闪，像是连绵不断的梅雨夜里最后熄灭的星星。

 

所以几天后他这句话被当耳旁风的时候他第一次冲着张云雷发了火，导火线还有别的，比如说南京下不完的雨和他指尖摸到的滚烫皮肤。

深夜不见张云雷的影儿不奇怪，怪的是凌晨还看不到人。他从鼾声起伏的屋里摸出来，坐在黑暗的客厅里发了条短信，没回。杨九郎想翻白眼，一边觉得自己犯不上瞎操心人家的事儿，说不定别人在温柔乡里睡觉呢，一边悬着心，扑通跳个不停。他左右挣扎了一下，还是担忧占了上风，想自己厚着脸皮打个电话问问人还健在么也没什么，于是把联系人调出来，对着屏幕上“张云雷”三个字按下去。

结果门外响起了单调的手机铃声，杨九郎手里的电话一滑，差点扔出去。

开了门，楼道里的声控灯霎时亮起，杨九郎眯起眼睛看见在门边窝成一小团的张云雷，心里有什么东西稳稳落了地。

他喊他名字，张云雷。没答应，声音在空荡荡的楼梯间里弹出一阵回音。

他像是吸了水的白纸，整个人都皱缩成一点点大，酒意把耳朵冲红了。杨九郎蹲在他面前，又试着喊了一声“张老师”，张云雷终于有点反应，他把埋着的头从双臂里抬起来，耷拉着眉毛，眼皮喝得发红，眼神飘着落不到实处，在杨九郎脸上转了几圈，继续把头埋下去。杨九郎于是握住他的肩膀，手犹犹豫豫地从背后拢住他，把人从地上扶起来。

虽然张云雷身量高，但其实并不重，透过衣服杨九郎能感觉到他肋骨的形状。他不知道张云雷还剩多少意识，他揽着他时摸到的衣服是湿淋淋的，但皮肤发烫，烫得杨九郎心里不踏实，让人在自己房间里躺下，才敢拿手背试试张云雷额头的温度，却一点也没想到湿衣服让他床上染开一团水渍。

他手背被灼了一下，难以置信地又用手心试了试，还是一样烫。

想换左手，张云雷突然睁开了眼睛，黑和白搅在一起，他似乎很想使自己看起来清醒一点，但睁大了眼睛却分外迷茫，仿佛在雨夜里迷了路。他说，别试了，发烧。

说完之后眼睛又闭上了，房间里安静了一两秒。杨九郎深深呼吸了一下，有一刻想把人揪着领子从自己床上掀下来。他手指在床沿搓了几个来回，一股气直冲脑门，百来个问句涨在喉咙口吐不出来，那些雨下在他心里都灭不了火。

“发烧还喝酒，你丫是不是……”

“对啊，我就是没活够。”

杨九郎被呛了一句，他接不上话，只想把这小孩儿扔出去，心底翻腾着起浪，舌底又苦又麻。张云雷翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，头发后面也是湿漉漉的，他侧着脸，杨九郎看不见他的表情，只能瞧见人眼角飞的一抹红，不知道是喝多了，还是烧上头，或是哭了。他盯着那抹红看了一会儿，张云雷似乎能感觉到他的眼神，不耐地翻了个身，往床的更深处钻去。他的腿蜷起来，弯着腰，弓成个虾米的形状。

杨九郎在心里问他能拿张云雷怎么样？不能怎么样，他舔舔嘴唇，心肠还是软。

这夜里雨没有停，雨点缓缓敲着窗沿，并不急促。杨九郎放轻脚步端来药和水，他把窗户关紧，探身往床上拍拍张云雷的背。张云雷抖了一下，杨九郎顺势把人翻过来，面朝着自己扶着坐起来。

“张老师，咱能把药吃了睡么？”

塑料板剥开了拢三颗白色小药片在手心里，手心偎着嘴唇看人含着就水吞服，张云雷扬起脖子，喉结艰难地上下滚了滚，算咽下去了。趁张云雷还没睡着，杨九郎掀他身上那件湿衣服，想把人剥出来换件干的，手指还没搭到腰上，张云雷缓过来一样推了杨九郎一把，整个人重新倒回枕头上，衣服的湿气使他嘴唇惨白，而发热使他面颊上垂着一团化不开的病态的红。他用手搭在眼睛上，轻声说了一句，“你是不是觉着我特烦？”紧接着又跟了一句，“你是不是嫌弃我？”

“是。”

张云雷瞬间睁开眼睛，撑着手臂挣扎着要起身。起到一半杨九郎忽然抱过来，他手心温热，在他背上轻轻拍了两三下，然后顺了顺他脑后那几缕潮湿的头发，在这个姿势里张云雷刚好把头埋在杨九郎颈畔，过于接近的距离让他昏沉的神思清明了些，可他一时反应不过来，呼吸乱糟糟地带着水汽扑在杨九郎脖子边上。杨九郎没有刻意朝张云雷耳朵里灌话，他有些别扭地把人圈在怀里，他说：“你把衣服换了我就不嫌弃。”

张云雷安静了几秒，时间被拉长，他在这拉长的几秒里努力思索了一下，发现杨九郎并不是真的嫌弃他，于是他不动了，鼻尖蹭着对方的肩膀，酒气也蹭了人一身。

喝醉的人、发烧的人不闹腾了，杨九郎忙着把人塞进干燥舒适的衣物里，他把他从一整个雨季里拉出来，顺便把他往床里没被沾湿的地方推了推。这些过程里，张云雷一言不吭，他烧得难受，使劲咬自己的下唇，苍白的唇瓣被他咬出血来。杨九郎看着那点血，有些无能为力，他疲劳地坐进椅子里，一团乱麻的心才堪堪安定下来。

张云雷睡着了，安静的室内淌着他的呼吸声。杨九郎这才分辨出雨已经停了，窗外寂静无声。看着床上那位把一个瘦削的后背朝着他，他琢磨着椅子上该怎么睡才能舒服点。

 

人不能被白服侍。

张云雷第二天在候场时惊讶地发现抽屉里空空如也，他“哗啦”一声关上抽屉，又急急忙忙弯腰去开另一个，杨九郎坐在一边刷手机，眼睛不时往这边瞟。看人急得跟被硬掰开敞着肚皮的刺猬似的，他咳嗽了几声，把手机放一边，“你烧退了么就抽烟，打火机全给我扔喽，别想了。”

张云雷动作瞬间刹住，他不可置信地瞪大眼睛望过来，杨九郎从没见过他眼睛这么圆过，细长的眼尾都快被撑没了。杨九郎上手摸了下他的额头，几乎不烫了，他故意推了下那人的脑袋，张云雷顺势一避，嘴张了半天什么都说不出来。

“杨九郎。”

“诶，在这儿呢。”他忽然有点怕，针尖那么一小点的怕，手揣进兜里掏了掏，摸到一个硬硬的塑料壳子，于是心定了定。雨停了半天，有那么些许的日头露出来了，日光混合着灯光把张云雷的脸照得发白，鼻翼翕动着，睫毛微微发抖，他使劲咬了一口自己的嘴，起皮的地方破了点又开始冒血丝，看着跟惹恼又不知怎么发火的小孩一样。他还在组织语言，混乱的句子涌上舌尖，杨九郎把手伸到他面前，这个动作堵了他的嘴，一句话又憋回去。

“留了一个。”

他摊开手掌，是一个打火机。张云雷认得，这唯一幸存的一个是杨九郎自己送的。他以为杨九郎要把打火机给他，于是去拿，但杨九郎动作先他一步把手收回去了。

“你就不能听点人劝……要我不嫌弃你就过几天再提抽烟这事儿。”

这句话一抛出来，两个人都不说话了。张云雷转过身也不继续折腾，杨九郎以为他会气得跑出去再买一百个打火机回来，但他安安静静背对着他坐下，手指有一下没一下地扣着桌面，哒哒哒哒，像残损的马头墙上不断落下了积水。

梅雨季到底什么时候算完呢？他想。

发烧和雨是一起降落到他身上的。杨九郎把一扇窗户关好，不让掺着雨水的风落进来，屋里漫着尘埃的潮腥气，被单摸上去也略有点腻手。他坐在床边盯着床上鼓起的那个包看了一会儿，没想好去叫他起来还是让他继续睡。他没考虑到张云雷未必是睡着的，他躺在那里，头压在手臂上，杨九郎怕他睡醒了难受，还是喊了他，声音很轻，混在落雨声里。装睡的人以为被雨水声模糊了的温柔确实是朝向他的，于是张云雷掀了掀眼皮，从鼻腔里应他一声。 

“张老师，起了，这都几点了。虽然说今天没活儿吧，早饭好歹吃点儿……”杨九郎看见人有醒的意思，往里面坐一点，手隔着一层薄被搭上他的肩膀。温度从那里完成传递，被子下面的人感受到触碰，外面的人也触摸到他的热。 

“发烧。”两个字软绵绵地抛出来，张云雷又往被子里缩，悄无声息地避开杨九郎的手。 

“前两天不是刚烧完么，怎么又病了？” 

杨九郎倾身去摸他的额头，张云雷大半个脸缩在下面，自己的呼吸听得分明，心跳也是，他闭着眼睛努力不去躲闪额头上搭的手指，那手指带着目的来，拿着答案走，干脆利落，不像雨丝斜密地连成一片，分辨不清爽的样子。杨九郎探测出发烧的意思，不至于烧得太厉害，重感冒往上一点点，普通人换季都会有的毛病，他不着声色叹口气，却实在无法说服自己不去担忧，而把躺着的人潦草地归拢到那些普通人里。 

他看着那丛漂染成黄色的发顶，想把他捞起来，手不小心碰到了耳尖，红得和熟虾似的，不知道是缺氧还是发烧蒸出来的。张云雷任他拉开被子，动动手臂，头不再枕在小臂侧面而是落回枕头上，半睁着眼睛，睫毛成了遮蔽的檐，把探寻的目光防住，一只手悄悄在被子下面捋平领口的褶皱。杨九郎本来想去给他倒水拿药，张云雷胳膊上压出来血液不畅的淤青让他皱了眉头，真的是连睡觉都不会睡了，但他不想开口去提，喜欢捡拾他生活的分毫细节这个习惯，只用守在自己心里就可以了，没必要提醒张云雷。 

他们都以为发烧持续不久就会偃旗息鼓不来作乱，张云雷陷在昏昏沉沉的睡眠里，断续发现没被帘子遮住的天空时灰时青，他就在这种交替里做梦、发烧，从重感冒尾巴烧到三十九靠四十。杨九郎不知第几次来拿体温计，张云雷看外面的天色降了，以为要到晚场，拽住杨九郎的袖子想起来。温度正常的手指盖住滚烫的手背，轻轻揭下了他的手，杨九郎以为他渴了，温度计也顾不上看，谁知道人烧得神志模糊还惦记着园子。“你休息着吧。”杨九郎把温度计对着灯光，烧没退，他有些焦躁地甩甩水银计。 

南方实在陌生，他摸不清雨的脾气，怕退烧药在梅雨的腌渍里药效也要减去一两分，隔一会儿就探张云雷额头的温度，无一例外的烫。这么烧着，端药送水喂粥，囫囵过了几天，杨九郎数不清多少次和张云雷的额头接触，终于是凉下来了，他抬头看窗外，雨歇止了很久，云都缱绻一些，白得虚弱。 

生病的好处是天然限制着他的烟酒，张云雷退烧时恰好睡醒，杨九郎在跟前端着杯水盯着窗外发愣，他看着天，张云雷看他，时间走得慢，杨九郎回过头，张云雷的眼神别开去，落在墙角发霉的污点上，假装没有看见杨九郎泛青的眼周。 

然后，张云雷说了这几天第一句清醒的话：“我饿了。” 

病了嘴里发淡，张云雷爬起来，舌尖抵住牙根，杨九郎拿给他件外套。 

“出门？” 

“出门，带你吃去。” 

张云雷坐在床上笑一下，他想问“你舍得么”，抓住袖口让自己套进去，话咽回肚里，发现这是件厚外套，刚要抱怨杨九郎怎么拿这件，杨九郎已经走出屋子，去玄关开门，仿佛某种热切的草率。 

鸭血粉丝两碗都撒上香菜，进店之前杨九郎又去买了剪子巷里那家的牛肉锅贴，他站在那儿转头问张云雷吃不吃煎饺，韭菜馅的。张云雷戴了个口罩，手窝在口袋里碾一张之前忘了拿出来的纸巾，微微踮起脚去探看店都有些什么，里面光线昏暗，只能听见油星爆开了的滋啦声。他凑到杨九郎肩膀边上，含糊着说：“不想吃。”杨九郎于是就拿了锅贴走，他们在鸭血粉丝汤的店里坐下，杨九郎又站起来，“你等着吃就行了，省得再出去吹风。” 

张云雷一个人待在店里，和两碗鸭血粉丝对峙着，热气扑在他脸上，他始终没有动筷子。后厨有人在交谈，南京话，他听不懂，只是觉得被食物的鲜香和琐碎的声音包裹着有一种实感。店里确实没有风，杨九郎拎着一袋切好的盐水鸭回来时身上都是潮气，头发歪在一边，张云雷看着他想笑，低下头去吃第一口粉丝。 

吃完饭再往回走时天已经黑透，张云雷没什么病好了还得等一段时间再大鱼大肉的觉悟，杨九郎睁一只眼闭一只眼随他吃得高兴，甚至出了店门张云雷做了个下意识掏烟的动作，他也没有像过敏那样皱起眉头，外套口袋里没有煊赫门，他拿给张云雷之前就翻找过。 

头顶亮着昏灯一样的月亮，雨下多了连月亮都被晕湿一块儿，周围的黑色云影里荡出几道雾黄的涟漪。他们走过马路，走过一个巷弄里的学校，此刻没有一间教室亮着灯，路灯稀薄，陷在雨后余韵里没有气力。过了巷子，逐渐有光投到脚底，杨九郎提醒张云雷注意脚下的积水，别踩进去溅到，手已经先于言语去扶他。地下坑洼的积水里唯一的光是深粉的，右手边洗头房里投出来的暧昧的光，他们无意向着这些勾引走，因此光线充其量就是照个明。 

杨九郎虚护着张云雷，一路无话，他们都没找到话头。走到老门东的石牌坊底下，张云雷把口罩拉到下巴上，他说，下回来南京得是七月了。 

七月有什么？杨九郎一时没反应过来，随口应他，“七月七月呗，赶着三月还能去鸡鸣寺看樱花，五六月就梅雨，还发烧一场，犯不上。” 

“杨九郎，你自己生日在几月都忘了？”他感觉张云雷的声音里带着笑，感冒的鼻塞还没过去，刚才那碗鸭血粉丝里也许多加了辣，他嗓音低哑，停下脚步跟杨九郎说：“你得请我喝酒。” 

还非得喝酒啊？杨九郎心里反问一句，但他没有说出来。他问张云雷：“去哪儿喝，夫子庙野山藤还是国贸二十楼？” 

张云雷突然站直了，脊背里窜进来潮湿的风：“有意思么你。” 

“包袱包袱，别多想。” 

“到时候，你酒杯可得拿住了。”张云雷假装把那句话当成一个玩笑，不再深究。石牌坊上今晚挂了两盏红灯笼，也不知在庆祝什么，红光扫在张云雷的脸颊上，他发烧时也这样，两颊通红，耷拉着眼皮一副要睡不醒的样子。 

但这时候张云雷的眼睛是亮的，他说：“你都没跟我夜游秦淮河，准备工作不充分。” 

“这都挨着么？”杨九郎无奈，“你要想坐船玩儿等下次的吧，每周也就一天有空，别的时候晚上都得上班呢，要不然怎么给你那鸭血粉丝里多加一块鸭血。” 

“多加了吗？”张云雷忽然凑上来，鼻息扑面的那种凑法，黑暗里什么都看不清，杨九郎忍着没有往后退，他此刻不能露怯，张云雷是张云雷，露了怯就是一败涂地。杨九郎把话题扯开去：“这鸭雪粉丝里头怎么还搁这么多胡椒粉，味儿太重了，我都能闻出来。”张云雷没料到他把话题真往鸭血粉丝上引，自己当个愿意露出肚皮的刺猬，又被胡椒粉吓得缩回了刺球。他舔舔嘴巴，确实有一股胡椒粉的呛人味道。“那下次不吃这家了。”张云雷又往前走，杨九郎在他身后暗暗松了口气，抬头看天上月，月亮被大片的云遮挡住了，无声地消失掉轮廓。 

秦淮河到底没去成。 

转过眼来一五年是两周年。两年卡在不轻不重的第一年和鲜花簇拥着台子的第三年中间，充当了齿轮，好让日子继续下去。张云雷照例发了微博，“我们”两个字中间空了一格，似乎这样两个人能挨着近一点，发完以后他把手机屏幕掩下去，隔几秒查一下有没有新消息提醒，查了一会儿就累了。 

年底最后一趟园子又是下南方，得在南京过冬至。这里给张云雷最深的印象就是去年的病，还有淅淅沥沥下不完的雨，别的事情已经模糊了，醉酒和被收缴的烟落在老门东上锁的抽屉里，无人翻找。 

冬至那天穿了紫色褂子，下了场杨九郎开玩笑说咱俩跟烧茄子似的，张云雷对着镜子要捏一张自拍，杨九郎故意缩在他肩膀后面，多了些亲昵的意思。他那时堪堪能接下杨九郎的玩笑，偶尔还是不太搭理，杨九郎不介意他的沉默，自己又另挑起个话头：“今儿冬至没饺子吃，最多也就馄饨。” 

“想吃四大碗。” 

“那还得跑夫子庙，剪子巷那家黄焖鸡凑合一下吧。” 

张云雷正编辑着微博，没抬头不咸不淡应了一声。杨九郎摸着夜色出去带饭，回来时张云雷换了衣服窝在边角不知唱什么，倒过的烟灰缸里摁灭了一只烟头。杨九郎把塑料盒子放在他面前，有些重的一下，张云雷嘴里的戏词唱一半，断在半空。杨九郎把筷子也给他掰好，张云雷只负责吃就行了，他埋下头，一缕发胶粘不上的头发悬在额头上，杨九郎看着难受，拿手给他拢回去。张云雷仰起脸，眼睛盯着杨九郎，他那个时候像还没打磨过的玉，棱角粗糙，偶尔疲惫就显得柔软一些，他没有避开杨九郎的手——从哪一天开始就没有避开过，任他把那缕头发撩上去。头发比杨九郎想的还不够服帖，弄了几次都又滑下来，他的指腹不经意总是点在张云雷的额头上，手里沾着发胶，不小心把旁边的头发又弄了下来。 

忽然，张云雷仰过头去笑，嘴角往后抿，说：“你别弄了，洗手去。”停了会儿又说：“你不饿吗？” 

从这天开始，黑夜逐渐消隐，天光渐长，白昼的寒气再数九个九就数尽了。越过圣诞，中间落了场不大的雪，薄白盖住屋瓦，晨起有了雾，迷住他们的视野。屋里暖气滋生漫长，张云雷揉着发红的耳垂练戏，有时是杨九郎出门，有时是他出门，影子单薄映照在墙上，凑不到常在一起的时间。 

张云雷那天唱的戏头一句就是“独自眠餐独自行”，但他没有心思去忧虑过多的旁事，偶尔会想起和杨九郎待在一起的一些小事，如同突然亮起来的烛焰，他又将它们轻轻吹灭。 

年尾杨九郎出去和朋友聚了一次，那天离他们离开南京回北方还有一天，前夜的雪融得模糊，张云雷独自回去的路上夜风冰冷，他没好好拉上外套拉链，杨九郎忘了提醒他就赶去地铁，他一路走回来吹了一路的风，喉咙里聚着烟，直到一支燃到尾，张云雷觉得有些头疼，仍然没有去拉上外套。 

回去倒了杯热水草草完事，他躺下，昏沉地半浸在梦里。本来失眠难捱，后来他故意拖到凌晨再睡，失眠也难以称之为失眠，常常不知不觉就躺下了，再一睁眼是中午或下午，被子显然被人掖过，那人脚步悄无声息，他也就当作是一个悄无声息的梦。 

再醒过来时，剩的半杯热水已经冰凉了，他在漆黑一片里探手去摸索响起来的手机在哪儿。张云雷撑起半边身子，他觉得又开始下雪了，雪声小而轻，仿佛能穿过墙壁落在他裸露的手腕上。 

手机打开先看了时间，凌晨一点，再看人，端端正正宋体的三个字，杨九郎。 

张云雷按下接通，呼吸先顺着电波传过去，那边似乎在走路，摇晃着有杂声，什么东西摩挲着听筒，或者外面真的在下雪，雪粒打在手机背上，宛如窃窃私语。 

“磊磊，你在呢么？”对面显然是喝高了，语气虚浮着像在雪地里长跑以后，呼出来的拖沓白气。 

张云雷听见那个称呼愣了一下，他又陷入了重感冒，瓮声瓮气地淡淡答了个“嗯”。 

“我在新街口这儿呢，地铁早停了，雪也下得挺大的，估计……估计今晚回不去了，你别怪我，你别怪我。诶，你手撂下，我这正打电话呢……”又是一阵电流声，“嗨，我跟你说这干嘛，我是想说……边儿去，等我把电话打完。” 

张云雷这边安安静静，他没有开灯，拥着被子坐起身，听那头的嘈杂，也许是一群喝醉的人互相搀扶着，跌跌撞撞走在空旷的大街上，有风，从那边吹到他耳畔，他把被子抱紧些，头脑里芜杂的思绪往下沉，头疼反而使他更清醒。 

“我在呢，你先把路走好。”张云雷把头歪在自己肩膀上，语气放了软，耳廓冰凉。 

“我…...我就想跟你说一事儿，磊磊，但这事儿，你千万别信……” 

“我当真的听。” 

对面不说话了，不知道是风声还是呼吸声。 

“不行，听完你得忘了这事儿……其实我也不该说，但是，但是，”对面语无伦次起来，“磊磊，磊磊，磊磊……” 

杨九郎的句子断在那两个“但是”里，他不停地重复那个的名字，风雪声混杂在电流声中，张云雷在寂静的黑暗里慢慢绞着被子角，一声不吭地听他喊自己，在没有人的街边，冬至过后逐渐变短的夜晚，酣醉而口齿不清。 

他不说话，也没有去打断。 

直到一阵大风终于把他的声音盖过去，张云雷问他：“喊够了吗？”对面安静下来，然后是笑，含含糊糊的笑声，带着一点轻嗤。张云雷放开揪紧的被角，转而掐自己的手心，他说，我想吃炸糕了，京天红的。 

那边停顿了几秒，然后接上他的话，像平时那样，稳稳托住不让话掉落在地上变成一阵空泛的回音：“咱回北京吃。” 

“你给我买？” 

“我给你买。” 

“我要你给我买？”张云雷侧身去拿床头的水，咽了一口，“我又感冒了，你别再感冒就行。” 

“好嘞，我保证今晚不露宿街头。”杨九郎的句子突然又通顺起来，他没有生气，他很少对着张云雷发火，除了很久以前张云雷发烧喝得一塌糊涂回来那次。他很怕这种类似两军对垒的情景，而张云雷总是不知不觉就把棱角展露给他，杨九郎就会担心自己的掌心不够热。张云雷不追究他想说的话那他也就不说，前几分钟变成混沌夜晚里一个无足轻重的梦。 

通话结束在互道的晚安中，张云雷最先按下了挂断，挂断前两个人都沉默着，这使他的挂断显得干脆果断，像他一丝不苟梳上去的头发。他又抿一口水，嗓子干疼，才发现水早就冷透了。 

隔过来一天，他们最后坐了最晚一班高铁回北京。杨九郎中午回宿舍收拾东西，带回来一碗打包好的白下元宵铺的红豆粥，张云雷本来已经吃过了，但没跟杨九郎说，自己默默小勺小勺地把粥挖完，抽抽鼻子又倒过去睡了会儿。 

三号线从武定门开始数五站是南京南，车站里灯光明亮，张云雷在地铁上还在刷手机，进了候车大厅就犯困，高铁因为风雪延误，他打着哈欠想找个舒服的姿势睡下，怎么都别扭。大厅里灌着冷风，他缩着脖子打寒噤，然后一只手帮他把帽子从后面戴起来，几乎遮住整张脸。杨九郎坐在他旁边，揽了他一下，他就乖乖地靠过去，闭上眼不够黑，隐约能感觉到灯光在眼皮上跳。 

张云雷倚在杨九郎的肩头，杨九郎闻见一丝半缕的烟味，肩上的人没有把全部重量都靠过来，但好歹是过来了。他想问张云雷这样睡着不别扭么，自己还留着份力气撑住头不全靠过来，估计也没能睡。杨九郎干脆转过来，得寸进尺一些捧住他的脸，他脸颊冷冰冰的，被风吹得泛红。张云雷没想到他直接不避讳地上了手，抬起眼睛看他，眼睛里黑白分明，像一面拭净的明镜。 

张云雷就着被捧脸的姿势，抢先一句开了口：“你想让我说什么？” 

杨九郎不知怎么回答，他想让他说的东西很多，也许不是现在，但既然张云雷的目光正落在他身上——他做了四个字的口型，沉默地倾吐。 

张云雷的睫毛在雪亮的光下纤毫毕现，虽然是末班车，但南站里依然人来人往，倦意覆盖在每一张脸上，脚步沉重闷钝。张云雷微微张开口，又咬住嘴唇，临头泄了勇气，灯光在眼前像雪光，他垂下眼。 

“张云雷。”杨九郎捏住他的下巴，没用很大的劲，只是让人抬起头来看着自己，四目相对，“......算了，你睡吧，醒了就该上车了。” 

张云雷偏过脸，模糊地答应着他，睡意徘徊在杨九郎的肩头。 

他们来南京多少趟，赶不上桨声灯影，他那晚梦见老门东的马头墙上明早又是厚厚一层积雪，而杨九郎想起去年的雨季里，他独自一个人在候场时，手指在蒙了水汽的边窗玻璃上写了之后喝多了那天一直喊的那个名字。 

他们坐在人潮里，没说一直要去看的秦淮河的月，也没说在背风口偷偷抽的那支烟。爱应该衔在唇齿间而不是掷地有声，但恒久忍耐这件事两个人居然都做到了，夜晚漫长，黎明清晨永远困在那天南站候车室的风雪里。 

他们在这里还有很多的回忆，但那也都是后来的事情了。


End file.
